godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of Olympus
"I offer you more than help Kratos; I offer you power! I offer you the ''Blade of Olympus; it was this blade that ended the Great War and defeated the Titans! Drain your godly powers into the sword Kratos, only then will you reach your full potential. " - Zeus The '''Blade of Olympus' is a large blue-glowing powerful sword. It was created by Zeus, forged of the Heavens and the Earth during the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus, and end the war once and for all. This weapon is first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sends it down for Kratos to use to destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus tricks him into draining all of his godly Power into it, supposedly giving Kratos the "strength to destroy all who oppose the gods." But as the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' hand crashes down on Kratos, it appears he was severely weakened by giving his power to the blade. Bloodied and beaten, Kratos tried to regain the sword, only for Zeus to arrive and pick it up, not allowing Kratos to regain his powers. Zeus then shoves the blade into Kratos's abdomen, bringing him to the verge of death, and sending him to the Underworld. Later, Kratos regains the Blade of Olympus after he goes back through time and with it, he fights and nearly kills Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Kratos, intending to thrust the blade through Zeus' chest, invokes Athena's interference, having Kratos end up killing her, instead of Zeus. The King-God then flees back to his throne on Olympus. When starting another game on Bonus Play, the blade can then be used for the entire game. From there you can level it up to increase its power and to gain new abilities for it. It also appears in God of War III, as part of the magic ability of Athena's Blades. Later, when Kratos retrieves the Blade in the depths of Hades, he is able to use it as a part of the Rage of Sparta. The Rage of Sparta is then the only means by which he may use the Blade of Olympus. With that said however, the blade proves quite useful in defeating some of the major opponents encountered over the course of the game. It is used to slay Cronos, and, in the final battle, to kill both Zeus and Gaia at the same time. In the very end, Kratos ultimately uses the blade to kill himself, thus releasing the power of Hope that dwelt within him. Orb Costs (God of War II) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 9,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 25,000 Orbs Attacks (God of War II) Level 1 *'Divine Absolution' - Stab the blade into an enemy multiple times. L1 + square *'Divine Retribution' - Unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle *'Divine Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 '' Level 2 *'''Increased Damage *'Divine Sacrifice' - Drain orbs from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. '''''L1 + circle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Anger of the Gods' - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might. square or triangle Attacks (God of War III) *'Rage of Sparta' - Press L3 and R3 simultaneously to activate Rage of Sparta and draw the Blade of Olympus *'Spartan Fury' - Use the Blade of Olympus to deliver devestating damage to your enemies. Square *'Spartan Spirit' - Use the Blade of Olympus to launch enemies into the air. Triangle *'Spartan Glory' - Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. X Trivia *The Blade of Olympus is the most powerful weapon in the series so far. *Since the blade holds all of the power Kratos possessed as the God of War, it's possible it gained the strength to kill and harm gods. It is equally likely that the Blade always had that power-being forged for the purpose of ending the first Great War-but requires an infusion of Godly power to unlock its potential. *When Kratos wields the Blade, it fires blue energy blasts. When Zeus used it against his son in the finale of GoW II, its energy blasts were gold. *After Kratos regains the Blade of Olympus, in the last few cutscenes the Blades of Athena have their blue skin while in-game, they do not. *It is unknown if the blade grows bigger in size along with the wielder though it is highly probable since it was created by Zeus. *The Blade of the Gods slightly resembles the Blade of Olympus. The former is erroneously shown in place of the latter during Kratos' many flashbacks throughout the game (distinguishable due to the differeing hilt designs. *It is interesting to note that Zeus survives being stabbed in the abdomen with it (3 times no less), but Athena dies when being stabbed through the stomach with it only once, though this makes sense given that Zeus is the King of Olympus and is far more powerful than any of the other gods. *It is interesting to note that when Kratos fell into the Underworld and found the Blade of Olympus again in God of War III, it lost it's blue/green glow until Kratos picked it up. *When using Rage of the Titans, the Blade of Olympus has a blood red glow. *In the actual myth, there was no blade but there was a thunderbolt given to Zeus by the cyclopses in the Great War. Gallery File:Blade_of_olympus_god_of_war_III.jpg|Kratos using the Blade of Olympus to stay firm on Gaia. File:Blade.png|Kratos holding the Blade of Olympus. File:Blade_2.png|Kratos on Gaias shoulder with the Blade of Olympus. File:932295_20070312_790screen018.jpg|The Blade of Olympus, stuck in the ground on Rhodes Island. Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Enemy Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War III